Young Justice: The Original 7
by JesusisAlive2033
Summary: Normal was what the school year was supposed to start and end off as. Unfortunately, a strange and untold darkness threatens a potential friend or foe, and a small group of students will end up trying to be heroes. Throw in some science, some money, and a lot of ninjas, and suddenly your not worried about that English paper anymore. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Young Justice.

This had to be the last place Clark Kent wanted to spend after school. Yet here, to the teacher's surprise, he was.

In detention.

Clark huffed when he walked in the room. It wasn't like he deserved to be here. What was he supposed to do, let the kid get beat up by Luthor?

He took a seat at the closest desk, and the teacher, Mr. Orm, sighed degectedly. "Alright, I have to watch you heathens until 5:00. I don't care if you talk, read, homework, whatever. I have to go and do some teacher stuff, ok? Just don't leave, and I won't give you detention for another month."

The guy left the room. Clark sighed degectedly, and grabbed his Geometry homework. After about a half an hour of rediculously hard circle equations, the guy finally turned to see his current company.

The first thing that brought his eyes to Wallace West was the guy's unnaturally red hair. The first thought that came to Clark's mind was annoying. The kid was most definitely the most annoying person Clark had ever met. He asked more questions about one topic than Clark could count in a minute. However, West's one redeeming quality was his unnatural speed, with which he had never lost a race.

Sitting and whispering to the red head was Hal Jordan, an insufferable idiot who was captain of the Baseball team. Jordan was eccentric, arrogant, and all around intolerable. The kid was pretty popular, and with West as his wingman, the two held more parties between them than any other group in the school.

Shayera Hol was sitting behind the two boys, texting on her phone, probably to her boyfriend, John Stewart, another friend of Jordan's. The girl was scary, even he would admit, which made her the ideal girl's basketball star. The chick had a nasty temper, which was probably what landed her in here.

Across the room was Diana Prince, who was helping one of the foreign exchange students, John Jones. She was really, really pretty, and a distant friend of Clark's. She was one of the best volleyball players on the team, and she was really nice as long as you didn't make her mad.

The kid she was helping, John Jones, was a bit strange to Clark. The guy didn't really speak much, but when it did, it was with this weird wisdom filled advice. It kinda freaked Clark out. The guy was smart, though. He was leading the Robotics club to nationals this year.

The last kid in the classroom was Bruce Wayne. This guy freaked Clark out. His parents apparently died when he was young, and he went missing until they recently found him and stuck him here. The guy was quiet, and very dangerous. The first time someone had insulted him, he found himself with a concussion and a dented locker. The kid was a loner, but was in the martial arts program, where he took the team last year to national competition and won, which intended to do so this year.

Clark sighed, wishing only for five to come sooner. He sighed and started texting Kara, his cousin. He continued the conversation with Kara until the lights suddenly went out. This surprised everyone, and Jordan started complain.

"Come on! This would only happen a day that I'm in detention!"

West ran over and tried to open the door. After a few tries at trying to open it, he whispered. "Guys, it...it's locked."

Clark groaned at this, and tried to go open it himself. After he failed, everyone else tried to open it except for Bruce. Shayera was the last one to try, and she growled at her failed attempt. "What the heck?! Did he lock us in here?! You have got to be kidding me! I..."

"The door is electronic, you idiots. It locks automatically until the power comes back on." They heard the voice coming from where Bruce was sitting. The pal teen huffed and returned to his book. This angered the basketball player. "Well why didn't you tell us that sooner, pretty boy?!"

Bruce didn't pick up his eyes from his book, and continued to read. Shayera went over to him and grabbed him by his shirt. She lifted him against the wall as he looked at her with disinterest. "Wanna make a fool of me, momma's boy? Bet you don't find it so funny now."

His eyes seemed to tease her, and he grinned. "Oh, I still find your incompetence very amusing."

Clark ran over before Shayera and Bruce caused any lasting harm to eachother. He grabbed Shayera as she kicked and hollered. "Dammit, Clark! Let me go so I can wipe that smirk off of that stupid son of a-"

"Everybody, just calm down!"

The group turned to Diana, who seemed stressed. She glared at Shayera and Bruce, one of who growled and the other who smirked. "All right, listen. We're all stuck here until someone comes and open the door. The least we can do is not kill one another before we get out of here. Now, since we are obviously gonna be here for a while, so why don't we all get to know eachother?"

Clark really didn't see anything wrong with the suggestion, and agreed with Diana, along with West, Jordan, and Jones. However, Shayera laughed and Bruce scoffed.

"I am not getting along with _him. _Besides, it's stupid to think that we are just gonna have some heart felt conversation and be "best buddies". So not gonna happen. "Shayera went back to her bag while growling at Bruce. Bruce himself looked bored.

"I just don't like any of you, so no." The boy went calmly back to his table and started to read. Seeing that Diana was upset, and was about to go try to win an impossible fight with the two, Hal and Wally stood up. "Don't worry princess," Hal smirked," we got this."

Hal went over to Shayera. "Listen, Shayera? We're just gonna talk about a bunch of random stuff and then we'll all be out of here. It's just that, and you never have to talk to these people again."

Shayera huffed. "Really? I am so not going to-"

"I'll tell John your in detention."

"...You jerk."

The two went to go join the circle just as Wally walked up with Bruce. Diana smiled happily. "Ok, so why don't we go around and say our names and, well, I dunno, something interesting. I'll go first. I'm Diana Prince, and, well, I enjoy playing volleyball. Clark?"

The large teen sighed. "I'm Clark Kent, and I live on a farm."

"I am John Jones, and I recently came to your country."

"Name's Hal Jordan, and I am the sexiest person here."

Wally snickered. "That's up for debate, my friend."

"Hey!" Hal said, feigning hurt. "Don't be jealous."

Clark didn't really find the situation amusing. "Uh, guys? Can we just get this over with?"

Wally blushed. "Oh, right. Uh, hi. My names Wally, and I, uh, I like to run?"

Shayera, who was across from the runner, grumbled, knowing she had to go next. Hal elbowed her to start talking. "Fine, the name is Shayera Hol. I like P.E."

Diana gave a fake smile, so as to let Shayera know that really wasn't the answer she was looking for. The circle was quiet as they all waited for Bruce to speak. She cleared her throat to let the guy know he should probably start.

"Huh, oh. My turn then. I am Bruce Wayne, and I don't like any of you. Am I done now?"

Suddenly, there was a scratching at the door, as if someone was trying to get in. Shayera stood up to go to the door. "Finally! Someone saves us from this torture!"

She walked up to the door, but once she saw what was outside, she gasped and backed up. Clark walked up to her. "What's wrong? It's just a- Who the heck is that?!"

Diana grabbed them both and pulled them back to the corner. "What did you guys see?"

Shayera shivered. "It was some big guy in black. He was completely covered in it, and you couldn't see his eyes. It was in some mask, and now he's gonna come in here and kill us all-"

Hal stopped her. "No. We are not going to die. It was probably just a trick of the light or something. See? I'll even go look and-"

Just as Hal stood up, Bruce grabbed him and threw him down. Hal was surprised and instantly fell backwards. Bruce walked toward the door. "Hey, man! What the heck? Why'd you-"

One icy glare from Bruce later, and he shut up.

The teen slowly walked toward the scratching sound and saw the figure. If it was possible, he became even more pale. He then ran over to his backpack and started to sift through it, muttering as he went. "I don't know... they found me... was sure they would leave me be..."

Clark was worried now. He went up to Bruce and Hal started to yell. "What the heck is going on, Bruce? Who found you?"

The boy glared at them all, and a shiver ran down their spines. "You all need to make a break for it as soon as that door opens. I'll hold him off, but you need to run as fast as you possibly can, no exceptions. Go, and forget about all of this. Do you understand?"

"Bruce, come on. Now your just being dramatic."

The boy's face darkened as he grabbed Clark by the shirt and lifted him. He growled. "This isn't a game! They will kill you!

They all paled at that, and just as Hal was about to open his mouth, the door opened. Bursting forth from the door came several figures in black, about nine at most. Everyone backed into their corner, extremely frightened. Bruce seemed angry and stood in front of them.

The group could hear the clacking of boots against the floor, and soon, a figure a bit taller than Bruce with a black and copper mask walked into the room with an aura of triumph."Well, well, well, look at what we have here. I see you found yourself some detention friends, Bruce."

Bruce glared at the man. "I thought you'd know by now that I don't have friends, Deathstroke."

The opposed laughed. "Come now, Bruce. We all know that you care for all of us, but if that's what you want me to tell Robin-"

Bruce's face softened. "Robin? He's...he's still alive?"

The other teen made advances. "Oh, it was a slim chance, but yes, he's still alive. He definitely wouldn't have been had you not jumped in front of him, of course."

Bruce seemed to comprehend this while Wally watched expectantly. He had a lot of questions after this (that is, if they get out of this).

Deathstroke kept coming closer. "Yeah, he's been asking for you. We tried to tell him you left, but it didn't go over well. So, you know what I did? I authorized a mission from Ra's to bring you back home, and he gave me a green light."

Bruce backed up and snarled, much like a cornered animal would. "That...that dungeon is not my home! I am where I am needed!"

The frightened teen continued to backtrack as the darker figure came closer. "Come now, Bruce. You don't know anyone here, there's nothing that you can gain by staying in this pitiful institute. Come back home for Richard, Selina, Jason, me..."

"...and Talia."

Bruce was starting to get very angry, and from out of no where a long metal rod was in Bruce's palm. Deathstroke sighed. "So that's how we are going to do this then?"

Bruce could only glare. Deathstroke took this as a sign of warfare, and withdrew his own staff. The two started battling it out, while the others just watched in horror. It was actually Shayera who noticed that they other guys started to come from them. Scared and a little angry, the frightening teen picked up a chair and threw it on the head of one of the guys.

The guy didn't see it coming, so he was knocked out. The others, realizing what she had done, decided to try and take out some creepy black dude on their own.

Hal decided to run to the teacher's desk and grab the baseball the teacher had confiscated from him a week ago. Deciding that he had one shot, he flung it where it hurt. It landed on target and with a slight squeal, the dude dropped.

Clark, being a linebacker, decided to use his better than normal strength, and fling one of the bookshelves into one of their heads. It might not have hurt as much if the books had been out of the shelf when he hit him.

Diana, who was already an expert in hand to hand combat, grabbed the dude's arm and flipped him onto a desk. When she did, everyone was sure that they heard some ribs crack.

John seemed to be freaking out a bit. He panicked, and threw a metal fan, along with a few other utensils that just so happened to be there and wiegh a decent amount.

Wally was lucky enough to find an old broom stick, and his unnaturally fast reflexes allowed him to continually smash the creep on the head until he was K.O.'d...

...and for a little while after, just to be sure.

Once they had miraculously taken care of all the ninjas (that's what Wally assured them that they were afterwards), they turned their attention back to Bruce, who was doing quite well, beside the point that he was quite a bit weaker than the elder.

They decided not to interfere for their own safety. Whatever those two were doing, it sure looked like it hurt. However, their opinion quickly changed after Deathstroke got a lucky break. He managed to hit a certain spot the boy's back, which caused him to cry out in pain. Once he was on the floor, Deathstroke smiled at him and snickered.

"Looks like that spot is still a bit sore, right Bruce?"

The other boy whispered some very inappropriate words, even for his age.

Deathstroke walked over to his "friend" and picked him up. He threw him over his shoulder and started to walk out the door. He probably would've gotten away with it if Shayera hadn't hit him with a chair.

"What the heck?!" Deathstroke dropped the teen and grabbed his shoulder in pain. When he saw what had happened, he was silent for a moment, and then he started to laugh. He stood up straight, making a menacing form that shook the entire group to the core.

"That's adorable. Bruce actually made some friends."

Shayera huffed. "Don't flatter him. I'm only doing this cause I'm sure I'll get a reward. He is rich, you know."

The taller teen chuckled. "Huh. I didn't think that bat-boy had it in him. People who are willing to help him. Let me give you some advice."

He leaned in close to Shayera, his voice toning down to a terrifying growl. "Bruce doesn't belong here. He is dangerous and sneaky. Don't trust him, girl."

She opened her mouth to retort, but cop cars started to resound in the distance. Deathstroke sighed. "Well, well, it looks like Bruce wins this round after all. I best be going."

He jumped on a window, and then looked to Clark. He seemed to smirk. "Oh, and by the way, "He said as if he was leaving an after thought." Please do tell Bruce that we'll be back."

"He is League of Shadows property, after all."

With that he jumped out of the window, and was gone. The group stood there in shock until a small moaning was heard on the other side of the room.

"What the heck happened?"

Clark quickly ran over to the Bruce, who was finally stirring. The black haired boy rubbed his head and winced. "What just happened? Who was that? What is going on?!"

Bruce hissed. "Not so loud! Getting a concussion hurts enough without you yelling about it."

The boy in question got up, and slowly but surely, walked toward the door, stumbling ever so slightly. Shayera caught up with him first. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to drive myself home and fix my injuries. Then you can just forget about this and we all never have to see eachother again."

"Oh no. You are not going on the roads in that condition. Besides, you still owe us answers." Diana said sternly.

"I do not owe you anything," Bruce said snidely. " If you really are that persistent, I am fine with putting a price on your silence. Besides that point, I am perfectly capable of getting myself home."

With that, Bruce ran into a went and grabbed him. "Listen, as much as I would love money, even I kind of want to know what's going on, and there is no way you can operate a motor vehicle in this condition."

Bruce was about to protest, but even his high tolerance for pain was reaching its max. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but West is the only one who is driving my car."

John looked at the boy quzzically. "I thought you didn't trust us. Why would you allow the most reckless of the group to drive your motor vehicle? I can only assume that it is quite expensive."

"Well, I know for a fact that only four of us have vehicles, and I refuse to ride in Kansas boy's farm truck, Princess's two seated sports car, or Jordan's clunker that continues to reek of the pizza that he ate two months, four days, and three hours ago. Beside that point, West is the only one who knows where I live."

"Point taken."

"How did you know about the pizza?!"

"...Dude, I'm pretty sure that with all that's happened today, you really should be glad that you don't know."

"I hate to break in on your conversation, but I am still injured and you all still want answers, so can we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Young Justice.

"So where is Jeeves?"

"West, his name is Alfred, and he is out shopping and won't be back for another hour. Now please, wait in the lobby while I get medical supplies, and do not eat my kitchen out again."

Bruce quickly disappeared as the others walked around the room in shock. Diana was a bit perturbed. Her mother was an ambassador from a different country, and even their home wasn't as nice as this. The elegance was astounding, but her favorite had to be the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Guys, come on. The lobby's this way."

They all followed Wally into a large room that must of had a mile long couch and a TV big enough to fit Clark's entire house into. They all took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable furniture. They all seemed to continue to take in what had happened that afternoon. It was a continual awkward silence until Hal opened his mouth.

"Not that I want to pry, ginger, but how do you know mister dark and scary?"

Wally turned to his friend and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, yeah I would."

"Weeelllll, too bad."

"Come on, Wally! We're best friends!"

"...You would't believe me if I told you."

"Really?! Dude, today I have seen freaking ninjas attack our highschool during detention and I defeated one with a baseball while someone that I never knew much about was confronted with some strange dark past and a double life that he now has to explain to a bunch of strangers. I'm pretty sure that after that, I can believe anything."

"Well then, you best brace yourself, because what I am about to tell you makes that look normal."

Hal jumped at the voice of a grinning Bruce standing behind him. The baseball star glared, though it didn't seem to have much effect. "How do you do that?!"

Bruce smirked. "Trade secret. Now, I imagine that you must want some answers."

The room became silent. Bruce himself seemed a bit nervous. He sat down in an empty chair and sighed. He wasn't exactly sure where to start. He folded his hands and looked down.

"This all started when my parents died."

The room was quiet for a moment. No one said a thing, until...

"Bahha ha hhahhha!"

"Hal!"

"Jeez, man, what the heck do you think your doing?!"

"That is quite inappropriate!"

Bruce glared at Hal as everyone yelled. He continued to giggle for a minute, and then he looked at Bruce hysterically.

"So you mean that I almost died and probably will have to seek councelling for something that happened almost ten years ago? Are you freakin' kidding me?! Don't you think that if it was something that has been happening since then, that you shouldn't have brought it into a public system?! Come on, man!"

Wally stood up and grabbed Hal's shoulders. He hissed," Chill out! You want answers, right? Well then, you should probably shut up!"

Hal backed down, and Bruce just glared. It was a few moments until he continued.

"That's when they found me."

It was quiet for a minute, rather from confusion than from thought.

" They were simply looking for new recruits. It didn't matter that I was young, or that I was sitting in a pool of my parent's blood. They stole me, and took me away no more than five minutes after they died."

The others sat in silence for a second, not exactly sure where this was going.

"I was taken somewhere, and I did some stuff that you really don't need to know much about. Beside the point, that's where I met him. Deathstroke."

The others watched Bruce intently. "Really, he wasn't bad at first. He was actually more like a...long lost cousin... and there were others there. We were all kind of taken, different places, different stories. We were kind of like a, I don't know, a club of misfits. Anyway, we were all pretty happy, or at least, as happy as we could get in our profession. And then he got really, really carried away."

The cold silence hit them all. It lasted longer than the time before, and really gave them time to form some questions. Where did Bruce go? Why didn't anyone find him? Who were the others? What did Deathstroke do? Was that really his name? What exactly was his "profession"?

Bruce took some time to compose himself. He didn't really find any need to be telling these people anything, but he figured that maybe if he told them the truth, they might leave him alone.

"We were out on a...job... when it happened. It was supposed to be a simple grab and go, but something got in our way."

Bruce giggled a bit. "That's...that's when things went to heck. Bane, a rival of my old...teacher... was at the drop off location, ready to take us down. We all fought hard, we really did. They were just too much, though. He had to many men. It was a miracle that all of his lackeys were down and the only thing we had left to do is defeat Bane himself."

Bruce could feel the sobs get stuck in his throat, but he forced them back down. He would not cry. He was a warrior, and he would not show any emotion to these people. He would finish his story, force them out, and he would never talk or associate with them again.

He took a breath, and sighed. "Bane was a difficult target. He had some type of steroid that made him utterly invincible. It certainly didn't help that we were all injured from the previous battle. He took us all down, one by one, until it was only me, Deathstroke, and Robin left."

"It was a quick move that we should've seen coming," Bruce felt the tears try to force themselves out, but he would have none of it. He kept his voice steady and calm, trying keep a neutral expression. " Bane, he..he took out a gun. We all dodged, except for Robin. It wasn't his fault he got hit, he was younger than the rest of us. He fell to the ground and was left in a vulnerable position next to the madman. Deathstroke and I got caught behind some boxes after he started shooting."

All of Bruce's guests were feeling a bit different about the situation. All of them sat in anticipation, some guessing on what would happen next, others hoping it wasn't what they thought, and one wishing he hadn't opened his big fat mouth.

Bruce seemed to struggle a bit with this next part. He gripped his fists in an uncharacteristic show of righteous fury. "He was going to kill him. No remorse, no thought, nothing. Just a simple act of mindless destruction. I had to do something."

_Flashback_

_He watched the blood pour out of the small boy's leg. Bane, underneath his mask, was grinning like Joker. The young teen watched as he cracked his knuckles as Robin whimpered in pain. Deathstroke was behind him, watching with a fierce intensity as their colleague...No, their little brother... was about to be pounded into oblivion, leaving behind a small group who would miss his bell-like laugh and his stupid pranks._

_Bruce took a step forward, not sure what he was supposed to do, but willing to do whatever it was to save the small acrobat. Deathstroke pulled him back as they saw the steroid induced Bane, ready to murder._

_"What do you think your doing?!" Deathstroke snarled. He looked at Bruce with a fire in his eyes that held a fury like no other he had seen. "You'll get yourself killed!"_

_"I can't allow him to die!"_

_Deathstroke pulled him back down, and pushed him against a crate. "I can't let YOU die! Bruce, we can't do anything. I care for Richard too, but he was too slow. We have to let him go and get everybody out of here!"_

_Bruce saw Bane lift his hands, ready to deliver the final blow. Bruce, knowing he couldn't let the small boy perish, pushed Deathstroke away, and ran to the Robin. Deathstoke looked at him in a stunned way._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Bruce launched himself between Robin and Bane, taking full impact of the killing stroke on his lower back. He let out a shriek as Richard stared at him in wonder and Deathstroke yelled his name. Bruce himself felt his lower body go numb and recognized the snapping sound of his backbone until he blacked out, landing full force on Richard, knowing that this was likely the last thing he would see before he perished._

The small group was stunned into silence. There was no movement and no speaking for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes. Bruce waited for what seemed like an awkward silence for him, and allowed them to take it all in. He smirked.

"I end up waking up to the fact that I was not dead. I was back at the hideout. That's when I made the choice to leave. I miraculously made it back to Gotham before I ran into any of my former team. I've been recuperating in my home since. I honestly thought that they might just give up on me. You have to imagine my shock when they showed up today. I guarantee that they will not bother you again."

The others stared at him momentarily. Unsurprisingly, Wally was the first one to open his mouth. However, before he could say a thing, Bruce's head twitched, hearing the sound of a garage door opening. He tensed.

"You all need to leave."

Wally seemed a bit confused. "Why?"

Bruce just glared at him. "Now."

The others, figuring that Deathstroke might be back, high-tailed it out the door, remembering what happened the last time Bruce told them to do something, and they didn't. Wally was the last one out the door.

"We are going to talk about this tomorrow, right?"

"West!"

"I'll take that as a yes. See ya tomorrow, Bruce! You know, if you don't get shishkabobed or some-"

"West!"

As soon as the door closed, Bruce sat in silence. Soon enough, an elderly man walked in upon the boy, carrying several bags of groceries.

"Master Bruce, may I ask what exactly those teens were doing running across our lawn in a panicked fashion?"

Bruce sighed. " They saw him, Alfred. Deathstroke came after me today."

It was silent for a moment. "Did he, then? Well, I'm glad that you could at least make friends during this particular life-threatening situation."

"Alfred, are you kidding me?" Bruce looked at his butler like he was crazy. "I get attacked by a madman, almost get kidnapped, and drag more people into this messed up thing, and your happy I made "friends"?"

The bulter started to unpack the paper bags. "Well, and excuse me for saying so, young sir, but you happen to end up in these predicaments quite often. I am simply happy that soemthing good came out of this one."

"They're not friends, Alfred."

"Then what are they, Master Bruce?"

"People I needed to get off my back."

The butler raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what did you tell them, sir?"

"The truth." Bruce admitted. "I told them about mom and dad, Deathstroke, Robin, and Bane."

"Did you mention Ra's or the Lazarus Pits?"

Bruce produced a laugh without humor.

"Who have I told that to but you,Alfred?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Young Justice.

Bruce didn't show up for the next day of school.

...Or the next one.

... Or the one after that.

About a week and a half went by, and no sign of the teen. Wally was getting worried for his friend (at least, he considered Bruce a friend. He wasn't sure what Bruce thought of him). He decided that he would go visit the mansion.

"No."

"Come on, Hal. You owe me. Why not?"

" No."

Hal slammed his locker shut and stared to walk away. Wally caught up with the baseball star, and pulled him aside. For a track runner, Wally had a surprisingly good grip. "Come on, Hal. He confided in us, and whether you like it or not, we need to go make sure him and Jeeves are okay. It's the right thing to do."

Hal then threw Wally off of him, and glared at his friend. "The right thing to do? The right thing to do?! Wally, he almost killed us! We could've died! I am not taking you back to that psycho's house so you can get jumped!"

It was silent for a minute, the boys simply glaring at eachother. Finally, Wally huffed.

"Fine, then I'll walk."

Wally started his trek for the door, and Hal paled. Getting to the Wayne Mansion from here was like going through a warzone. There were seven gangs at the least around the path that led to the rich part of town. He was bound to get mugged, hurt, or killed if he went that way.

"Wally, wait! Can we at least go get the others?"

The ginger smirked.

Works every time.

'alsdkf';asdf;lkasjdf;lkasjdflkajsd;lakjsdf;lkasjdf;lkjf;lkjdf;alkjf;lkdjf;lskadjf;lskjsf;laskjdf;laskdjf;asla

It was quite a bit later than Wally had wanted until they got to Wayne Manor. However, they ended up waiting for Clark, Wally, and Diana's practices to be over, and for John to make a few modifications to his robot. Hal and Shayera ended up hanging out in the weight room until the practices were over. Then they made their way to Wayne Manor.

" Hey, Wally?" Hal asked.

" Yeah?"

" How exactly are we gonna get into the Manor? I mean, This place has some high tech security, and unfortunately for us, we don't have the code. What if nobody's home? We can't really just climb the fence and break the window."

Wally smirked. "Actually, I have a visitor's code."

Hal was shocked. "How the heck did you get a code?"

"Jeeves gave it to me. Oh, look. We're here!"

They pulled up the elegant driveway, and Wally entered the code. To everyone's surprise, the large brass gates opened. Everyone stared at the redhead for a moment, but Wally wasn't effected by their gaze. The teen seemed distracted.

"Something isn't right here." Wally whispered.

That's when he leapt out of Hal's car, and started to sprint towards the door. The others pulled completely into the driveway, and followed Wally's lead. They each barged into the mansion. They were met with a silence, and the absence of a ginger.

"Wally?" Hall yelled, worry starting to build up inside him. "Wally, where are you?!"

"In here, guys! Come quick! Alfred need's help!"

The others ran into the kitchen, only to see Wally and a butler that was bleeding from a large gash on the side of his arm.

"Now, now, Master West. I am alright. I simply need to go patch myself up."

"No your not, Alfred! You must have been bleeding for quite a while, and if that's left alone long enough, it could get infected."

The elderly man smirked and pushed himself up. It was then that he opened a cupboard and brought out a first aid kit. He opened it, and started to tend to his wounds. He did this quickly and efficiently, like he had tended to things like this often. Wally was fuming as the butler did this, but quickly got to the point he had originally showed up for.

"Alfred. Where is Bruce?"

The butler cringed as he finished wrapping the wound up. Then he sighed. " I'm afraid he was taken."

Wally groaned and the others looked at the butler in shock. Clark stood there for a second allowing the phrase to sink in.

"Who took him, Alfred?" Clark inquired.

Alfred shook his head as if he was disappointed in himself. " I believe he told you about that Deathstroke fellow, yes? Well, it was one of his collegues, I assume. A fellow calling himself Red Hood. I believe he hit Master Bruce with a sedative and then subdued me. Then, they were off." 

The small group paled. What would happen to Bruce? Was he still alive? Would they torture him? What would happen to the brooding teen?

Wally, however, seemed quite panicked. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Without Bruce I can't practice! Alfred, I still don't have control yet! What if I hurt somebody? What if Bruce get's hurt? What if they make Bruce hurt someone else? We have to go find him!"

Alfred shook his head. " I, unfortunately, have no idea where they've taken him. The only way to know would be to go down to the cave and check the device."

"Well, maybe I could-"

"Hold it!" 

Wally and Alfred looked over to Hal, who had a confused look on his face. "Alright, what's going on here? Wally, what did you mean when you said you can't control it? and why do you know Jeeves so well? What the heck is going on? What device are you talking about?"

Wally paled, and Alfred looked amused. "You haven't told him? I was sure that Master Jordan would've known by now."

Hal looked at Wally angrily, and Wally seemed too stunned to move. There was a period of silence. No one was sure whether to ask Wally, or if they should just wait for Hal to explode. Surprisingly, it was Alfred, the wise old butler he was, that spoke first.

"Wallace. If Master Bruce can trust this group so openly and quickly with his secrets, then I am sure they will accept yours as well. That is, of course, assuming that they haven't told anyone."

Alfred raised his eyebrows, and scanned the room. The other teens looked nervous, but none of them seemed to be guilty of such. He smiled at Wally.

Wally sighed, and stared at Hal.

" Hal, your my best friend. If I didn't have to keep this from you, I would. Honestly, I only didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be in harm's way."

Hal still seemed a bit angry, but decided to keep calm. "Wally, what have you been hiding?"

Wally scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " Well, uhm, you see, I am kinda a science nerd, which you already knew. And of course, I'm pretty fast, which is also not new news."

Hal nodded, and the others simply stood in the back.

"Well, they kinda go hand in hand."

Hal pinched the bridge of his nose, ready for a headache. "Go on."

Wally nervously laughed. "You see, I, a long time ago, of course, was going through some of my Aunt's stuff after her husband disappeared. You know, my Uncle Barry? Well, I found these papers from my Uncle Barry's research on something called the Speed Force. I thought it was cool, so I took the papers and I recreated the expirament to the best of my ability."

The others sat and listened, while Hal looked as his friend. He knew this story. Wally had complained as soon as he heard he had to help his Aunt Iris clean up after his Uncle, who had disappeared a few weeks before. Wally had been upset because he had thought his uncle had left for selfish reasons. However, when he came back, he didn't seem angry at his uncle. Hal had mearly passed it off, thinking something had happened.

Now he wished he would've pressed Wally about it more than he did.

Wally sighed. " I... I was scared after it worked. It was the same accident that Uncle Barry had... I guess I did it too well. It changed me."

Wally then looked at Hal for a moment. " Do you remember anything about my track career in seventh grade?"

Hal thought about it intently. Thinking back to some of Wally's races, he couldn't remember anything special about it. In fact, he could remember that Wally wasn't really that fast until eighth grade.

"You are not telling me this, Wally. That's physically impossible."

Wally hid his face. "I have to hold back most of the time."

"Wally, this isn't funny. You can't be-"

"Hal."

Hal Jordan looked at his best friend, hoping that whatever he was saying wasn't true. Wally looked at him with shame in his eyes, speaking in a way that only Hal could understand. Hal only watched intently, and it was then that he knew what came next.

Wally vanished for a second, and tapped his shoulder behind him.

"Hal, I have superspeed."

The teen had expected it, though he had hoped for a different outcome. He turned to yell out his betrayal, but he couldn't. The red head looked too guilty. He looked as if he had ran over a young child, or he had shot someone. Hal couldn't add onto that guilt.

He walked up to Wally, and Wally cringed, ready for an earful, and possibly the loss of his best friend.

He was not expecting a punch to the shoulder and Hal laughing.

"So you mean that all those footraces that you won are lies? I think that qualifies as automatic forfeit."

Wally's jaw dropped. He didn't really expect this, but he then smiled. He hugged his best friend, something that Hal didn't expect.

"Thanks, man."

It stayed that way for a bit, and soon, the moment was over. It was after this event that Hal got another confused look on his face.

"Wait. What does this have to do with you knowing Bruce?"

"I believe that I can help with that."

The bulter then explained that Bruce had found out about Barry and his disappearence and went to look into it. It was from there that Bruce found his failed experiment files, and by extension, Wally. Wally himself was still trying to control his superspeed, and the last thing Bruce wanted was for his only lead to disappear as well. He offered to help Wally control his powers, and Wally was swiftly moved to Gotham. From there, Wally and Bruce pretended to not know eachother to draw suspicion to themselves in school, and they trained afterwards.

"Wow, you were right when you said that I wouldn't believe you." Hal mumbled.

Wally laughed. "Hey, you have to admit, it is a pretty interesting story."

Hal giggled a bit, and then looked around the room. His eyes sharpened, as if he was more so alert, and then stared at the others.

"Alright. We're all in this mess already. We have two options. One, you can leave, and turn your backs on Bruce."

Everybody (includeing Shayera, to Hal's surprise) stayed in their seats. Hal sighed. "Two, we can go on some crazy adventure which may be life threatening to get Bruce back, and possibly make enemies, blow things up, and in some cases, make lasting friendships."

"Is it still too late for option one?" Shayera grumbled. However, everyone stayed in their places. That's when Hal spoke once again.

"Now that it's settled, does anyone else have any secrets they need to share now before we depart on this venture?"

It was quiet for a second, and then everyone spoke at once.

"I'm adopted! And I'm from Kansas!"

"I have bullet proof bracelets and have hand to hand combat experience!"

"I can wield an electric mace!"

"I can read minds!"

"Really, Kansas?"

"It sounded interesting until Ms. Bullet proof bracelet and Electric Mace Girl opened their mouths."

"Electric Mace? They make those?"

"John, you can't read minds."

" Your thinking about Lois Lane."

"..."

"...This is going to be rough."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Young Justice. I appreciate the reviews. They do help me work faster.

"So, where to we go from here?"

Clark thought it was a decent question. He thought that it was great and all that they were going to go after Bruce and all, but they didn't even know where to start. From how Bruce explained it, this wasn't some organization that just handed out its address.

"I think I can help with that."

Alfred came back from the kitchen with a plate of cookies and a Wayne Tech Pad. After sitting down on the couch he clicked it on. A holographic projection came up of a large temple located in Tibet.

"This is where Master Bruce's signal last transferred before it was shut off. I believe that it was shut off by Master Bruce himself, to prevent them from tracking it to me. I suspect that this will be where Bruce is hidden."

"Whell dat's groosh am a" Wally said, swallowing. "How exactly will that help us? We can't just hitch a ride over to Tibet and say," Oh, hey! We were just wondering if you might be able to find our friend here in your evil fortress."

Alfred shook his head. "No. It will have to be infiltrated."

"And how exactly do we do that? I mean, we aren't exactly the best connection group." Shayera scoffed.

"No, I guess your not." Alfred smirked. "However, Master Wayne is, and I think I know of someone who can help."

a;slkdfj;alskdfj;laskdfj;alskdjf;alskdfj;alskdfj;aldkjf;aldkfj;aslkdfj;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdfj;aslkdjf;aslkd

"You have got to be kidding me."

Oliver Queen never thought he would see these people on his doorstep. Especially these people, at this time (seriously, it was like 1 A.M.), and in this particular group.

Wally cleared his throat, and smiled at the blonde.

"We were wondering if you could help-"

"Listen, I already gave to charity this month, so if you could go home, and let me get some sleep, I'll be sure to give to whatever you people are doing."

Hal grabbed him by the shirt, and glared. "This is League of Shadows business."

Queen's eyes narrowed, and he kicked Hal swiftly. He put up his hands in a defensive position. "Who sent you? Was it Deathstroke? The Cat Chick? Heard you were after former members. Well, you'll definitely get a fight out of me, ya hear!?"

Diana walked up to him, and looked a bit depressed. "Oliver, we're simply trying to find Bruce."

He seemed to think about it for a second, and then waved his hand. "Fine. Come in, come in. I owe Bruce anyway."

They walked into an impressive parlor, with beautiful chandeliers and staircases. Not near as impressive as Wayne Manor, in Clark's opinion, but definitely awesome.

Oliver led them to a couch, and they swiftly sat down. Oliver let out a breath, and had a shimmer of worry in his eyes. "I heard about Bruce from an informant, and I've been worried a bit ever since. Mind you, I was in the League of Assasins, a branch off of Shadows, but still. I was afraid my old group might come looking for me as they did Bruce. You'll have to excuse my paranoia."

Diana looked at the blonde. "Listen, we just need a way to get into the League. If you could do that, then we'll be out of your hair."

Oliver shook his head. "I understand your concern for Bruce, but you have to understand that it's no laughing matter. Besides, Bruce could probably get out again if he really wanted to."

"Please, Oliver. For Bruce."

Oliver thought it over, and then he started to mumble. "Well, it would get the favor out of the way. It'll be tricky though... Maybe if I call him, and then I can get them through there...Yeah, that might work."

The soon to be billionaire stood up. "Excuse me, I have to call a guy."

For a few minutes they waited on the edge of their seats, hoping that their one outlet might just be their ticket in. He walked back in, and smiled.

"Gotham docks at 11:00 P.M. next Thursday is the pickup. We can rescue Bruce from there."

"Yes!"

"Perfect!"

"Thanks, Oliver!"

"What do you mean, we?"

It was Shayera who asked it. That's when Oliver laughed. "You think I'd pass up on saving Bruce?! No way! Besides, I owe him, and the last thing you guys need is to go in blind."

Diana stood up. "Really, Oliver. It isn't necessary. We can handle it."

Oliver turned to her, serious. His eyes focused on the group. "Listen, I can respect your little club going in to save the guy you barely know, I get it. But I owe him something that is pretty hard to pay back."

"He saved my life."

The others looked at him in shock, and he turned, clenching his hands. "That's why I have to go with you. He gave me a way out of the League, and now it's time to return the favor. That's why I have to come."

After a while, Hal sighed. "Well, I guess your coming."

Oliver perked up instantly. "Great!"

"Now we need to get you guys training! And definitely some new outfits."

"Hey! Our clothes are fine!"

Oliver held up his hands. " I'm not the one that decided that assasins and theives need to have an alter ego. Take it up with him."

"...I'm not wearing spandex."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Young Justice.

The next afternoon, they all met up at Oliver's, and he led them down to his weapon's vault and training area. He grabbed a compound bow off the wall.

"Each of you probably need a weapon." He explained. " If you really want to fight through the layers of ninjas that are guarding him, you definitely want something that plays to your strengths. Take me, for instance. I have decent aim, and am pretty bad at close quarters combat. I take a long distance weapon."

"Clark, your first."

The young man stepped up nervously, and Oliver inspected him. "So, Clark. How much can you bench?"

He laughed nervously. " I don't actually know. I've never really tried. Last time I lifted though, I benched about 800 pounds."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Oliver just shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me. Well, for you, then, I think you should try this axe. It provides a pretty decent strength attack, and unlike a gun or my arrows, you can just keep swinging. "

Clark took the axe, but it felt a bit strange holding it. However, he didn't complain, and simply went to the back of the room. "Now, for princess over here, I'm thinking a lasso."

"Really, Oliver? Really?"

"That is not the reason, though it is pretty ironic," Oliver giggled. "No, I was thinking that since you have your Bulletproof Bracelet things, they could be good for defense. I thought the lasso would be nifty since it is multipurpose. You can grab, climb, hold enemies, the works."

Oliver ushered her away, and was about to call Shayera when he saw her mace.

"Alright. No weapon for you then. Wally, since you have superspeed, I think it would be best you didn't carry around something to weigh you down so you can get to maximum speed. I think for you we will just need some hand to hand combat training."

"John, since you have telepathy and can levitate things with your mind, we probably don't need anything for you, either. We need you focused."

While Oliver was talking, Hal was moving around the room. Soon, he saw a closed vault. He crept closer to it, and felt something call to him inside of it. Oliver noticed as he got to close, and he yelled at Hal.

"Hal, what are you doing? That thing is in a vault for a reason!"

However, Hal didn't hear him. He walked up to the vault and simply put his hand up on the vault door.

"Hal, don't do it!"

Suddenly, there was a bright green light. Everyone sheilded their eyes, and Hal felt something on his finger. The light died down, and everyone turned to Hal.

Hal simply was shocked, and then spotted the ring on his finger.

"A ring. Really? You kept a ring that glowed in a vault. You have got to be kidding me."

Oliver looked gave. "It has chosen you. Don't make fun of it. I've seen what it can do, and it's definitely the most powerful weapon in this room."

Hal opened his mouth. "What do you-"

Oliver turned around like nothing had happened. "Great, everyone has a weapon, right?"

"But-"

"Who's ready to have some fun?!"

;aslkdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;laskdjf;alskdjf;aslkdjf;alskdjf;alsdkjf;asldkjf;asldkfj;aslkdjf;aslkdjf;alsdkjf;as

Four hours, several bruises, a couple pulled muscles, and seven exhausted teens later, they all sat on the mat.

"That was more work than I've done in...forever." Wally panted. The first two hours, he learned basic physical combat. The next two he spent running.

Diana also looked exhausted. She had probably roped more dummys and blocked more rubber "bullets" than she ever had before.

Shayera had beat up about 100 dummies with her mace, Oliver destroyed over 50 targets, and John lifted about 1000 pounds non stop with his mind.

Hal had tried some boxing stuff he had learned a long time ago, and for the final hour, he tried to get the ring to... do whatever it did.

He got it to shine brightly for a while, but that was about it. He asked Oliver what he needed to do. Oliver laughed. "Just think about what you want it to be. I believe in you Hal."

Hal was a bit angry. What does he mean? Man, if he had a bat right now...

Suddenly, a bat appeared out of the ring.

"So that's what this does."

After everyone was finished with training, they once again found their way to Oliver's living room.

"So, tonight when you get home, you'll find your parents overjoyed that you were chosen for a traveling education project that leaves the night before we need to be at Gotham docks. That will give us enough time to train at least a bit, and to get you guys some form of an alter ego. Any questions?"

"When will we come home?"

Everyone paused at the question. It was reasonable, and it was pretty simple. However, Oliver sighed.

" Listen, I told your parents that it would probably be a month or two. In reality? It depends on how dedicated you are to finding Bruce. If the League is a bit lax, and their open to new recruits? Possibly a week or two to find Bruce's location, and a week on top of that to find a way to get him out if the universe decided to give us the greatest amount of luck."

The others looked down. Clark kept staring at the floor.

"Realistically?"

The archer couldn't meet the football player's face. " It could take years to get into the League, unless you know someone inside. Most of us would probably back out by the time we actually found Bruce, and by that time, if Bruce doesn't escape on his own, he won't be the same person. In fact, once they get sent on a mission Bruce called "The Black Mountain", they either die, or seem to be under the complete control of the league."

The others paled. Many of them were re-thinking their decision. This could go up in flames, and where did that leave them? This wasn't just a fun, exciting adventure any more. This was a dangerous and risky mission that could leave them with a lot more scars than they came in with.

It was silent for a moment, and Oliver's voice rang out again. "Listen, this is a lot to ask of someone. If you guys wanna go home, I wouldn't blame you. It would probably be safer for you anyway. It's your decision."

"..."

"Would you back out?"

Everyone was surprised to hear Shayera speak up. They looked at the ginger, who had a curious shine to her eyes. She looked at Oliver with genuine interest.

"Well, no. I mean, I owe that guy my life. It's the least I could do for him. Why do you ask?"

Shayera nodded, and picked up her bag. "Don't think you're the only one that has a debt to repay. He saved our lives from Deathstroke, and I plan on paying him back. Expect to see me tomorrow, rich boy."

Shayera left the room, and Wally was right behind her.

"See ya tomorrow!"

John walked out after, and then Hal. The only two left were Diana and Clark, who both stared down at their hands in thought. Finally, Diana stood up, and put her hand on Clark's shoulder.

"We have a lot to lose."

Clark scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding. I mean, I have a football career, a scholarship, and my life on the line for a guy I barely know."

Diana looked at the Kansas native with interest. "Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it? It seems like the things that we have worked so hard for are coming undone for a simple man. Is it fair to ask us to leave everything behind?"

Clark stared at her. "Well, yeah, but-"

She held up her hands. "I am just repeating what you just said. I mean, after thinking about it that way, what good does going to save a young, rich boy with issues anyway?"

It was silent for a moment, as Clark had to think about what to say. Diana, who waited for a while, was getting discouraged. She started to walk away, until she heard a whisper.

"I...I think I get it."

She turned around to look at the football player. He was not looking at her, but still at the floor. " It's not about us, I guess. It's about what we should do for each other. Even if Bruce hadn't saved us before, even if it wasn't a debt, we should help. It's not about what leads to the events, it's about to doing what's right, just because it's right." 

Diana smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"...It's not like I have anything better to do."

ka;sljdf;laskdjf;lskdjf;laskjdf;lskdjf;lskjdf;laskjdf;laskjdf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskjdf;laskdjf

It seemed as if nobody was ready the night before. The reality of their situation was crashing down on all of them. Surprisingly, it was coming down on Diana the most.

Her imagination frightened her of all the possible cracks in their plan. What if they were caught tomorrow? Then all their planning was wasted, they would all be in trouble, and they would probably all die.

This wasn't the only scenario her mind created.

In one, they end up getting caught too deep, and they end up watching eachother die.

In another, it's Bruce that ends up destroying them.

The next was Oliver turning on them.

So many ideas, so many thoughts, and the only one she focused on was the one where they all end up happy, unharmed, and with Bruce.

She focused on that when she looked around the room. Hal was simply staring at the ring, wondering exactly what he would do once he found Bruce. Clark was still thinking about leaving the mission before it was too late. Shayera wasn't trying to think, as she just continued to beat the stuffing out of the punching bag. Wally looked out the window, debating whether or not it was his fault that Bruce had been captured because of him. John was holding the bridge of his nose as if he was having a headache. It was probably because of all the tension.

Oliver was the one that brought them out of their funk.

"Alright, everyone. This is it. This is the last chance to look back, because where we're going, there is no turning back. I've made myself perfectly clear."

That seemed like the last call for quitters, but no one moved. It was silent agreement through out all of them, the ones looking for adventure, identity, redemption, family, love, and a friend. They couldn't quit, because Bruce, as small of an impact as he made, pushed them all together as a family.

They were ready to get him back.

"Everyone get a good night's sleep. Your going to need it in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Young Justice.

The sour air wafted through his nose as he spit out some more mucus mixed with blood. He was pale, boney, and sick. Tears ran down his face as he continued to face his punishment. He could hear the voices and the whips and the cracks. He was in so much pain that he could barely register the differences, but he knew they were there.

Another crack. Another wince. Another choked up sob.

He couldn't tell how long is has been since he had been...brought home. All he had remembered was being knocked out, and seeing _his _face, and pain.

Too much pain.

There was a silence. He relished in it, allowing himself to focus on the pain and guess what treatment he would need after this.

"Have you learned your lesson, Detective?" 

He almost growled, but his self preservation instinct told him that he couldn't take much more. He thought through his options while his captor gave him time to think. Either end the punishment now and be nursed back to health, and then have to do the...things he did before. His other option was to continue to get beat up and possibly die, but to prove his point.

Though his stubborn nature prefered the second option, he knew he couldn't continue his intended mission if he died. He dropped his head in defeat, letting his opponent know that he had lost this round.

"Yes, Master. I have."

He could practically feel the other's smirk. The elder bent down and picked up Bruce gently. The younger of the two hissed as his injuries were pressed upon. Bruce looked away in shame of his former teacher.

"I knew you would learn. You should've known that it wouldn't be that easy."

"... I thought that you might just leave me alone for once."

The elder chuckled. "My, my...someone has sure gotten mouthy since they left my care. It seems that Gotham and your caretaker have done you no favors."

Bruce's head shot up. "Don't you dare speak about Alfred that way!"

Bruce's defiance was burning in his eyes. His "caretaker" found an open wound on Bruce's back, and pushed on it. Bruce seized up, and whimpered in pain.

"You will not speak out of turn while you are working for me. Is that understood?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master al Ghul!"

The pressure ceased, and Bruce repressed the feeling to glare at the man. He simply looked at the ground, reprimanding himself for such a stupid move. Ra's al Ghul simply smiled, and carried Bruce to the medical room. He set Bruce down, and started adding creams and various medicines to the injuries. Bruce winced at the treatment, but he knew that this was something that had to be done, or he would never heal.

" Really, I should make an example out of you. You have caused me possibly more trouble then you are worth."

Bruce stayed silent, trying to block out the man. He tried to escape into his mind, but the constant reminder of the pain wouldn't allow it. He suddenly felt a harsh press onto one of his wounds, dictating that he wanted Bruce to answer.

"Yes Master, I should be."

Ra's smiled, and leaned down. "And why did I save you, Bruce?" He whispered. "Why didn't I leave you to die?"

Bruce flinched at the voice. He knew kept him alive. "I...I don't know, Master."

Ra's al Ghul grabbed his shoulder, and Bruce flinched in pain.

"Do you want to rethink that, hmm?"

Bruce nodded, feeling the scar he was pressing on ignite with pain. The burning went through his entire back. He shirked back, but the man wouldn't let go.

"I...I think it's because you need something from me!"

"Hmm...that could be it." The man lessened his grip, but still kept his hand in its place as a threat. That's when Ra's looked at him squarly, and grinned. " That was a great guess, Bruce. I suppose, out of all the reasons I could keep you, that would rank high on the list. However, do you want to know the real reason I brought you back?"

Bruce leaned back, trying to get out of the man's hold. He nodded cautiously, afraid that he might not like the answer.

"I brought you back because I know you," Ra's started. " I probably know you better than anyone on this earth, possibly even yourself. In the few months that you were here training, I had understood you. I taught you. You might even say we formed some sort of bond. You learned from me, you stayed with me, you might even know me a bit yourself, which is quite the accomplishment. In fact, you might say that I've acted down right _fatherly_ towards you."

Bruce backed up at this, fear and anger simmering like coals in his cobalt eyes. Ra's simply stared, and moved in closer. Bruce opened his mouth to shout and holler and yell about how he was and never would be anything close to his father. His dad was a good, strong man. Not this...thing.

Ra's beat him to speaking. "I bet you were going to yell at me, hmm? I think you were about to explain to me how great a man your_ real _father was, what wonders he performed. Was that it?"

Bruce figured that Ra's would say such a thing, but there was still a part of him that was shocked by the information. The boy glared at the other with an intensity that could melt holes in concrete. He watched the elder intently, waiting for his next move.

" Ahh, I see I've hit a nerve there. See here, Bruce. That man you call your _father _died long ago. Even you can only see him in memory. I bet you don't remember what his voice sounded like, do you?"

Bruce continued to glare, and he pushed himself away from the dangerously close older man. "Stop, Ra's."

"Oh, but that's not it, is it? You can't admit your role model was weak. You know he was, Bruce. He wasn't strong enough, was he? He wasn't good enough. He couldn't even stop his wife's death, and even left behind a young, desperate child..."

"Stop."

Ra's moved even closer, and Bruce scooted back even more. He tried to stop the memories from flooding back, but not needing his mental shields for a while had weakend his control. He couldn't stop the barrage of emotions and thoughts that bombarded his mind. He needed to control himself soon, or he'd have a panic attack on top of everything else today.

"It's not the fact that he allowed your mother to die, or allowed the crook to get away, it's the fact that he left you alone that has you hanging on to some delusion that he did his best to protect you..."

"STOP."

" Well, let me shake you out of that delusion, young one. You know that, deep down, if he really wanted to protect your mother and even you..."

"He could've."

"STOP IT!"

Bruce was shaking, though why he didn't know. It had been years since his parents had been brought up, and even before now, he had more control than this. It must've been the way he said it, the poison that he put into his words. The betrayal he tried to invoke in Bruce.

His father had loved him...

There had been no other way...

He couldn't have saved them both...

"I took you in, Bruce. I taught you, pushed you, saved you, and how do you repay me? The man that, in all sense and purpose, was your true father? You run, leaving behind everything that I had given you."

Ra's by now was cornering him, and Bruce wanted him to leave. He wanted to be back with Alfred, and for any association he had with this group, this "father", to disappear. He couldn't take much more.

" So do you want to know why I took you back, Bruce? Why I would bring a spineless rat back into my domain? I brought you back because I beleive that you have made a mistake. I decided that everyone must make a mistake once, and that you leaving us was yours. I believed that you must've found normality too tempting."

He grabbed Bruce's shirt, and hoisted him up. He pushed him into the wall, in which Bruce cried out in pain. He looked away, but al Ghul grabbed his jaw, and forced his eyes into that of his captor. He tried to fight back, but he just wasn't strong enough.

"Well rest assured, boy, that will be my one grace to you. I will not have such a warrior tainted by society, and if I must beat it into you, then I will. You are the League of Shadows. You belong to the League of Shadows. You can't escape it, Bruce."

"It's who you are."

Bruce continued to shake, but didn't fight back like before. He looked down, tears in his eyes. Tears that hadn't run since he was eight years old. He was trapped, lost, and had no way out.

"I want to hear you say it."

Bruce looked up, stripped of his pride, and sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

Ra's smirked. " I think you know."

The teen gulped. No. Anything but that. Ra's al Ghul had already beaten him, thrown him, crushed him, bruised him. He had taken away everything, and now he wished to take away the only thing he had left.

"Please, no. I'm begging you. Don't do this to me, Ra's. If you have ever cared about my wellbeing, or have ever wished to show me a bit of mercy, please, don't make me do this."

It was silent for a moment, the younger looking for any shred of compassion in his eyes, any movement that might show mercy, anything. All he was given was the cold, calculating look he had seen in the mirror so many times before.

"I'm waiting, boy."

Bruce couldn't look at him and say it. The small droplets formed at the edge of his closed eyes. He continued to shake violently. The words came out of his throat like sand paper, and even he felt sickened by what came out of his mouth.

"I'm...no... I'm not..."

He couldn't force it out. It hurt and it felt wrong. It felt as if a five hundred pound weight had forced itself upon him. He couldn't move.

"Say it, boy!"

" I am...League of Shadows..."

Ra's dropped him, and he immediately curled up. He couldn't believe that he had done it. He was disgusted with himself. Why didn't he fight back? What kind of son was he? His father gives his life to save him, and he betrays him? A small part of Bruce said that he would've died if he hadn't said such a thing, and that his father's sacrifice would've been in vain, but in that moment, he could care less. He was in such a shock that he almost didn't notice that Ra's grabbed his shoulder.

...Almost.

He flinched away from Ra's, but Ra's' grip was firm. He closed his eyes, and the Head of the League of Shadows looked at him in pity. Bruce could still feel that sickeningly pleased aura around Ra's, but he was too stuck in his thoughts to care.

Ra's sighed, and looked at him. "Bruce, you may be angry with me now, but one day, you will thank me. It was for your benefit, young one. I didn't want to make you do it, but I knew that the outside world was too tempting. We needed to cross this bridge before I couldn't bring you back home."

Bruce wanted to scream. He wanted to yell that he wasn't his father, that he was just some crazy, evil old man. He wanted to shout that he would pay for what he made Bruce do, that he would suffer. He wanted to beat the fact that this fortress wasn't, and never would be, anything close to his home.

Still, no words would come out.

His elder stood, and walked out of the room, finally willing to leave Bruce alone after forcing him to commit the ultimate betrayal. He left the room with a few final words.

"I'll send for Jason and Slade. They will bring you back to your old quarters. When you are completely healed and trained again, I'll start sending you on missions. I will see you as soon as I get back to the compound next week. Goodbye..."

"...Bat."

With that, Ra's closed the door, only too pleased to hear the sobs coming from the room as he strode down the hall, leaving a broken and battered young man in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Young Justice.

Bruce wasn't conscious when the boys came to pick him up. When he finally opened his eyes, he had hoped that it was just some sort of bad dream.

There were no words that could explain the disappointment he felt when he found he wasn't.

His eyes opened to a scene that he could only find in previous memory. It was the room he had when he had willingly worked here. He could see his previous souvenirs from missions on shelves on the walls. His old suit, his old weapons, all of them were here.

Even, surprisingly, was his old team.

He scanned the room to see every single one of his old teammates. Slade was sitting next to his night stand, reading some small book. Jason was leaning on the doorway, sharpening a small knife. Talia was on the floor, whispering to Selina. Richard was sitting crosslegged at the edged of Bruce's bed, eyes seemingly red from crying.

Bruce slightly shifted, unready to see any of them, especially Richard. However, the small boy caught his movement, and immediately dropped down and hugged the teen.

"Bruce..."

He started to cry again, and the others quickly looked over. Bruce stared away, and everthing was silent for a moment.

Then the room erupted.

"Your okay!"

"Your alive!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Welcome back, genius."

"Stupid, Bruce. Stupid."

He turned to them, and looked down.

Selina came over, the small nine year old she was, and hugged him. The two youngest members of their team both continued to hug him for a bit, and then they both let go, standing next to eachother with tears in their eyes.

Selina spoke first. "We thought you had died. We were so worried."

She let that sink in, and the whole room went silent. Bruce did feel a bit guilty, but then reminded himself that these kids willingly worked for a crazy psychopath and two of them had tried to kidnap him (in which one succeded). They had willingly brought him back to his place.

That made him feel a bit better.

Richard was next. He was sniffling, which made Bruce free of his previous small comfort. Even when he was here, he couldn't stand to see the small boy cry. He had been the one thing that made Bruce come back from his missions, and now...

He knew why he hadn't left before he did.

"I was so worried, Bruce. I...I was worried that Bane had killed you...because of me..."

Bruce cringed at that, but stayed silent. He could still feel the wear and tear on his vocal chords, and even if he tried to speak some word of comfort, it would come out distorted and strange. He couldn't let the child see another weakness of his, not now.

The elder members in the room allowed the kids another hug, and there was silence in the room. Then, the two younger members backed away, and Talia got her say.

She walked up to him.

And then she slapped him.

"Are you insane!? You run off after you almost died, and with a broken back, might I add, into a snowstorm and make us all think your dead?! What kind of man are you?! You counldn't imagine our worry when you went AWOL! And then to find out you were alive!? Do you even know what you've done?!"

Bruce just turned, trying to face away from her. He didn't need this. Not right now.

That's when everything was awkwardly quiet. That's when she dropped to her knees, and hugged him.

"I...I'm sorry Bruce. I know that father already punished you. I was just so upset, and scared, and... everyone was so worried, Bruce. We thought you _died_. It was terrible."

Again, there was a pang of guilt, He really didn't want any of them to be hurt, he just had needed to leave. He cared about them, he really did, but... He had needed to go.

They couldn't understand that.

After a while, Bruce moved over, and simply looked at her in pity. That was all she needed. She walked away, and then ushered the two youngest ones out of the room.

That meant that he was alone with Jason and Slade.

And that scared him a bit.

Slade was the one that ended up speaking first.

"You know, I have to admit, I was worried. I... I didn't want you dead. It kinda hurt to find you alive, ya know? And when you didn't want to come back? It hurt real deep. The fact that you had fought me, of all people, made it burn even worse."

There was a pause in his speech, as if he was finding the right words to say.

"Well...I talked to Ra's about it, and he explained it to me, ya know? So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...we, we're going to get you fixed, Bruce. We're going to help you all together. Then we can go back to being brothers, alright? It'll be just like before."

Bruce stared at him, shocked. Apparently he didn't get the memo that running away meant he wanted to get _away _ from how it was before. Slade patted his shoulder, and sighed.

"We're gonna get you fixed."

He left, and Bruce was alone with Jason. It was silent, and Bruce found himself wondering what he would say. Would he be glad, like Richard and Selina, upset like Talia, or... well, he wasn't sure exactly what he'd call Slade back there. Insane, maybe?

"..."

"..."

"...Your alive."

No, duh.

Jason sat down next to him, but couldn't meet his eyes.

" You saved Richard, then left, then pretended to die, then were alive, and then didn't want to come back."

This was getting one of those weird vibes that Bruce was about to not like much.

" I'm...I'm confused, Bruce. I don't know why you left, and I'm angry with you, but I'm glad your back, and... I dunno, I can't really tell, ya know? It's been really hard to tell the difference between emotions since...since the accident. It was really hard to keep myself under control when you couldn't help me."

Bruce almost turned around. He couldn't do this right now. The guilt was mounting up, and he had to admit to himself, this was one thing that had almost kept him here before he left. He thought that Jason might confide in someone else once he left.

Apparently not. That had Bruce worried, because ever since Jason had the run in with that new regeneration syrum after he lost a limb or two in that explosion with Joker, his mind had been a bit...muddled. He said that talking to Bruce about it had really helped him, but Bruce had left him.

It must've killed Jason on the inside.

It was a while until Jason saw the guilt in Bruce's eyes, and once he did, he sighed. He looked at Bruce, and hugged him quickly. He looked back at the cobalt eyed teen.

"Just...don't leave again, okay?"

He shut the door, and Bruce looked at the ceiling.

What was he going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Young Justice. Thanks for reading.

The next few days weren't near as bad as the first day had been. He started to remember why he hadn't wanted to leave before.

Selina and Richard visited him almost too much, only leaving for training and their lessons. The two younger children came in to tell him stories, play games, and even show him drawings that they have made. He couldn't shoo them out, but he didn't mind. They were quite entertaining, and frankly, he had missed them.

Talia stopped by quite a bit, bringing him medicine and food. He tried to thank her, but his vocal chords were still worn down. He figured the clincher must've been during that fight with her father, but she didn't mind. She helped him with his wounds, and told him of what had happened since he had left.

Slade came in at night, when everyone was either gone or asleep. He would watch Bruce, and occasionally start a conversation (which was one sided). Otherwise, he would just read. It was a bit strange, but Bruce guessed it was the thought that counted.

Jason showed up whenever there was no one else around. This happened sparsely, but Bruce appreciated his company. Jason started talking to Bruce again, and even he seemed in better spirits.

It was just like old times. Selina and Richard were happy, Talia was nice, Slade was being...Slade, and Jason was finally back to his old self. Bruce was almost happy.

Almost.

As nice as it was to see everyone smiling again, he knew he had to leave. He didn't belong in this place. He knew that sooner or later, something would come along and ruin it. He was safer in Gotham, with Alfred.

However, he couldn't leave just yet. Though he felt as if he didn't owe this place anything, he did owe these people something. This small group was a part of his family, and they needed him for a while. He would recover, and he might do a few missions, but he would escape again. Maybe this time, he would take them with him. They could hide away together.

They might even be a...

No. It was too early for that thought.

However, as he listened to Selina and Richard play, he knew that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he expected.

;alskjdf;alskjdf;laskjf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskjf;alsjf;alskfj;alskjf;laksjd;falskjd;falskdjf;asldkjfa;s

His few days of bliss were destroyed when Ra's returned.

Bruce tried everything he could to get out of his "visit", but there was no way to avoid it. Ra's al Ghul wanted to see him, and so Bruce would go see Ra's.

Whether he wanted to, or not.

Slade ended up walking him there, and the young man seemed to be in high spirits. Since Bruce couldn't speak, he couldn't inquire, but he did listen to Slade.

"Oh Bruce, today will be good! I can feel it! Ra's said that he had something for you, and I guess it will help a bunch with your injuries and stuff."

Bruce was a bit suspicious, but Slade was rarely in such a good mood. He wouldn't ruin it for him.

They stopped at the entrance to Ra's office, and suddenly, Bruce was sick. He didn't want to see the man behind the doors. He gave a depressed look to the other team, but he didn't seem to notice. Slade quickly left, and Bruce was left alone.

He hesitantly opened the door. He was met with a room big enough to be a library, and with all the books in it, it could be mistaken as one. He looked around only for a moment, and walked towards the desk slowly.

Ra's was waiting for him. He watched Bruce walk in and sit down. It was quiet for a moment, and that is when Ra's smiled.

"You are looking better, though I imagine that you can't speak yet. Don't worry, that should go away in about a week, and you really won't need to be talking until then, anyway."

Bruce was suspicous, but obviously couldn't say anything. He simply glared at Ra's, which was all he could do for the time being.

"So I imagine your wondering what your doing here."

No, really?

Bruce was wondering if he was really trying to agitate him, or if there was some other method to his madness. Ra's could often do strange things that always benifitted him in the end.

That's what really had Bruce worried.

Ra's went on talking about meaningless things, and he was honestly sure that Ra's was trying to bore him to death. It seemed like hours of him talking about the most pointless things. Bruce though he was going to fall asleep.

...But then he felt something.

It wasn't very noticable, and it was something quite gentle. However, Bruce was on guard the minute it happened. Someone had disturbed his mental shields.

Ra's knew what was going on.

"Oh? Something the matter?"

Bruce's eyes were burning with anger and disgust. Something, or someone, was trying to break into his mind. He glared at Ra's al Ghul to let him know that he was onto whatever he was doing. Ra's smirked.

"Ahh, I see you've met Psimon."

From the shadows, a man with a hood showed himself. Bruce growled. He had met Psimon once before during an interrigation. Bruce himself had merely been an observer, but even back then he didn't like how Psimon handled that particular situation.

Ironically, he didn't think he would like how Psimon would handle this particular situtation, either.

Ra's walked around his desk, and Bruce scowled as Psimon took off his hood. The two seemed to have a silent agreement of what would happen to the young man. Psimon smiled.

"I'm here to help with your...hmmm...recovery."

This was not going in any way towards Bruce's favor. Luckily, he had spent the last few days strengthening his mental shields. It may not be enough to combat Psimon, but it should at least buy him some time.

Ra's nodded, and Bruce could feel it again. The little push to try and get into his mind. When Psimon looked a bit displeased, as if this would be more work than he had anticipated, Bruce smirked. This wouldn't be as easy as the man had hoped.

However, his confidence was shot when Psimon cackled. "Oh my, I haven't seen a mind so guarded in years. It will be fun to blast your walls to pieces."

Bruce glared, and then looked to Ra's. He expected torture, he expected...that, he expected to be thrown with his old team, accused, angered, kept against his will. But this? This was a new low, even for him.

Ra's smiled. " So, shall we get started, then?"

"We shall."

That's when Bruce felt the onslaught of power.

He was in too much pain to remember anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Young Justice.

Bruce was escorted back to his room later that night. He looked exhausted, and was set on the bed by Ra's. The older man moved a piece of hair from Bruce's forehead, murmured a few things, and then closed the door behind him. As soon as they heard the door close, Dick and Selina jumped from their hiding spot and over to Bruce. They were about to shove him playfully, but then they realized just how bad his condition was.

They both could see that Bruce was pale, even more so than before. He was sweating, and it seemed as if he wasn't fully asleep yet. His feverish eyes were covered by half-open eyelids.

Dick, not sure if Bruce was awake or not, spoke softly. "Bruce, hey Bruce? Are you ok?"

He wasn't sure if he had heard him at first, but Bruce's hoarse voice broke the silence for the first time in weeks.

"Yes."

Dick and Selina stared for a moment, and then shook their heads. Selina seemed worried. "Bruce, you have a really bad fever."

Bruce grunted. "Fine."

"I'm gonna go get Talia..."

"NO."

Selina looked at Bruce in shock. Never had she ever seen someone turn down Talia's help. Talia was probably the greatest trained medic on the base, not including Ra's or Bruce when he was feeling well. Selina shook her head, thinking that Bruce might just be delusional.

"Bruce, you have to get help for that fever. You might die if you don't."

Bruce looked at Selina solemnly, and then sighed.

"Jason."

That surprised her and Richard. Jason was great at many things, sword fighting, navigating, breaking and entering, stealing, anything that required physical labor, he could do. However, medical wise Jason was not. If anything, Jason was only semi-advanced, knowing more than the average League of Shadows member, but only by a little bit. In fact, Richard and Selina were mediocre, but would probably catch up to him in a year or so if they put their minds to it.

Unfortunately, Bruce had that "I know I'm gonna win this argument eventually, so just go do what I told you to" face, and both Selina and Richard learned long ago that when this face was up, whatever he just said was not up for debate..

Selina sighed, and did as she was told while Richard took care of Bruce with the small amount of medical training he had. He started to talk to Bruce about what he had missed, telling him of their missions in his absence. He did this often, especially since Bruce was sick. Bruce enjoyed hearing Richard tell stories, and Richard loved just talking to Bruce.

Jason hurried in, and saw Bruce. He motioned for the little ones to get out and go to bed. They begrudgingly did as they were told. After saying good night to Bruce, they left, and Jason sat by Bruce's bed. He started to find Bruce's temperature, and it was silent for a while. However, like most good things, it had to come to an end.

"Bruce...why did you ask me to come here?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "...Psimon."

Jason almost had a tantrum right then and there. His dislike for psychics and telepaths well known, he was furious that his friend was involved in anything that had to do with that psycho. However, Jason decided to stay calm. Bruce needed his help now, and Jason knows that he owes Bruce for all the times that he had come to him in need.

"What happened, Bruce?"

Bruce took a moment, as he needed to get his point across in as few words as possible. Speaking still hurt, so he had to choose what he would say carefully.

" Ra's...therapy...went in...Psimon...fought back, but...broke the first wall...Hurts..."

Jason became livid. Bruce was still being punished by Ra's for leaving, which he could understand, but breaking into his mind? That was unforgivable. No one's mind should be invaded. That was everyone's only sanctuary. The only thing they could truly own.

That's when Jason realized why Bruce wanted to talk to him instead of Talia.

Jason was well versed in matters of mental protection. He was probably on par with Bruce, in fact. If anyone could help him, it would be Jason. In another sense, asking Talia or Slade for help would've gotten him no where. They probably knew about Psimon, and even if they didn't, they would think that he would just be helping Bruce get back to "normal". Richard and Selina barely have any protection in the first place, though they would've tried to help if they could.

No, Jason had to do it. He was the best option for Bruce, and quite honestly, Jason was glad Bruce told him.

"How many walls did he break?"

Bruce held up his hand to show one. The small amount he had spoken had already burned his vocal chords.

Jason smiled. "Good. Then that means that you still have a little time. Do you know when you see him again?"

"Next...week..."

Jason got his game face on. "Ok, that gives us a little time. Now, I'll have to look at the books again, but I think I can find a way to keep him out of your head, or at least make him angry enough to force him out. Maybe...wait...that might work..."

Jason finished helping Bruce with his fever, and turned for the door. Before Jason left, Bruce gave him a skeptical look. Jason smirked. "Don't worry. I should have something for you tomorrow. Do you need anything else?"

Bruce shook his head, and then croaked. "Don't...tell..."

"Don't worry Bruce. This will be our little secret. See you tomorrow, and get some rest."

Bruce nodded, and then turned over. He started to drift off immediately. It was only about two hours later that someone walked into his door. Bruce was immediately woken, and he shot up in bed. He felt a bit of pain, but the quick adrenaline rush that came with someone possibly breaking into his quarters relieved him of most of it.

When he looked around for what had caused the alarm, he saw a small boy with puffy, red eyes and tears rolling down his face. He looked sympathetically toward the little boy, comforting him but also asking him to explain.

"I..I'm sorry I woke you Bruce." He said, still shaking.

Bruce hoisted him onto the bed, and patted him on the back. "What's... wrong?"

Dick sniffled a bit, and looked down. "I had a nightmare. I tried to not have one, honest! It's just... It was terrible and I didn't know what to do and...and... I.."

Bruce gave the small boy a hug, and then gave him a look to start his story. The little bird sighed and began his story. "After you left, Slade told me...he told me that I needed to get over it. He said I needed to grow up or else I could get other people hurt...like you. He was really mad. He said that the nightmares would go away if I was strong enough."

Bruce became a bit angry, but didn't show it. He didn't need Robin to be any more upset. He put a mental reminder talk to Slade about this at a later date. He continued to comfort the boy, and urged him on.

"They got worse when...when you, uh, ya know, left. I stayed strong, but they kept coming back. I was too weak. I managed to keep to myself, though. I didn't bother anybody. They all have their own problems, like Selina with her money, and Talia with her dad, and Jason with his mental stuff, and Slade... But this one was the worst. I...I couldn't handle it, Bruce!"

He started to sob again, and if Bruce could speak better, he would have tried to comfort the boy. However, he could barely speak, so he hugged his little brother for a while, hoping that whatever he did, it would help.

"It was about everybody dying! I saw them fall again, Bruce! I saw Selina drown, and Talia was killed in the Pits by her dad, and Slade hung himself, and you...you..."

Bruce was worried about this one. He had heard about Richard's dreams before, but this one was terrible. The little one looked at him teary eyed, and whispered, "Bruce, yours was the worst. You went crazy. You started hurting people and scaring them and...and then, you killed everyone by planting a bomb somewhere...It exploded, and with you in the range of it. It was so scary, Bruce...and it was all my fault, cause I wasn't strong enough..."

He cried again, and Bruce held him close. This wasn't fair, he thought. He's what, eight? Nobody, especially someone as innocent and bright as Dick, should ever have to deal with soemthing like this. This dream scared him.

The boys stayed like this for a while, and soon, Richard pulled away. "I'm sorry, Bruce... I shouldn't have troubled you.."

He turned to leave, and Bruce grabbed his shoulder. Dick looked at him.

"You...come...to me...whenever...you...need...me."

Dick smiled at that, and then he looked down. "Hey, would you mind...if, well, ya know...I stayed in here tonight? Pleeeeeaaaasse?"

Bruce smirked, and nodded. Dick jumped up on the bed, and hugged Bruce.

"I missed you, Bruce..." He whispered. "Please don't go."

Bruce sighed, feeling the guilt sneak in.

This wasn't the first time this week he felt regret for leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Young Justice.

The morning was bittersweet. There was no laughter, no corny jokes, no speaking. The kitchen was quiet and peaceful. Just the way Oliver liked it.

He thought over the last week's events. Was this a good idea? No. Would this plan go horribly wrong? Probably. Was he afraid? Heck yeah, he was. Would he rather go alone? No doubt. Would he be going to do this if these people wouldn't have shown up at his doorstep?

Now that question got him.

He'd like to think he would've. The others couldn't imagine what Bruce did for him, what Oliver owed him. They were going to save him after Bruce saved their lives? Big deal.

Bruce saved his humanity.

Oliver cringed to think about where he would be if Bruce hadn't stepped into the picture. He had almost crossed the line when Bruce showed up. He had been, for lack of a better word, evil. He had been a terrible, egotistic, jerky almost assasin that, after his first kill, wouldn't have given a father that was begging for mercy a glance if he was getting paid for it. He would've shot that kind of man dead, and left the wife and kids to clean it up.

Now, though, he liked to believe he had changed. He was still egotistical, and occasionally a jerk, but he wasn't so terrible. He gave instead of took. He helped instead of hindered. He wasn't just some rich boy with issues (or maybe he was, but if he was, Bruce would be a rich boy with issues too. Except he wouldn't just have issues, he would have _lots _of issues). He was a nice guy, and he owed Bruce for that.

"I did not expect to see you up so early, Oliver."

He looked over his shoulder, and there stood John Jones. He sighed. "Good morning, John."

John raised an eyebrow. "Lost in thought?"

Oliver laughed. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Thinking about Bruce?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "John, how many times have we went over this?! You don't just go into people's minds and-"

"Oliver, I did not go into your mind. I simply stated that due to everyone, myself included, is probably thinking the same thing."

Oliver looked down in guilt. "Sorry, John. It's just...a rough morning."

The telepath nodded, and started to dig out some Oreos. Oliver looked at the guy in surprise. Never in his sixteen years of life had he seen someone who had eaten so many Oreos. It astounded him.

It was awkwardly quiet for a bit, John naturally not very talkative, and Oliver having no idea what to talk about. It was a while before John spoke again, and when he did, it was not what Oliver expected.

"Though the heart may be more than the flesh, the flesh and the heart must work together for the mind."

With that, John left, saying something about packing. Oliver just stared at the doorway, bewildered with what the teen had just said. Then he jumped off his stool, and ran after John.

"What does that even mean?! John, wait? Can you tell me what the heck that was, please?! John!"

He followed John's path, into the living room, and near the door to the training room. He ran into it, and was stunned to see that John wasn't here.

"Where'd he go?"  
>a;sldkfj;alskfj;laskdjf;alsfj;alsdfj;alsdkfa;sdlfkja;sdfjka;sdlfkja;sdlfkja;sldkfj;asldkjf;aldskjf;alsdkfjs<p>

The other's were ready to go that afternoon. Diana was the first one in the living room, besides Oliver of course. Clark came down next, followed by Wally, John, and Shayera. Hal, unsurprisingly, was the last one ready, and they had one last look around before they changed into their new "outfits".

Clark had protested the most. He didn't see any problem with jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't until Oliver pointed out that if they found out who Clark was during this escapade that they might kill people he knew. That earned Oliver a very unhappy, but compliant, Clark. He ended up keeping his jeans (because if you complain about spanex enough, Oliver will let you have jeans), a black longsleeve, and a blue jacket with some strange S-shaped thing on the back.

"What's with the S?" Wally asked.

The redhead was wearing some pretty decent looking basketball shorts, and a tank with a hood on the back and a yellow lightening bolt across the front. His shoes were pretty legit, even Clark had to admit, with their red, yellow, and black streaks across it.

Clark shrugged. "I dunno, just something I thought up. You like it?"

Wally started to giggle. "Oh yeah, that outta strike fear and inspiration into the hearts of people everywhere. Watch out for the S-man at night! He might just come and alphabetize you to death!"

Everyone started to crack up at that. Well, everybody. except for Clark. He mumbled. "What if it stands for something else, like, uh, Superman, or something? And besides, I don't see you comeing up with anything better...What are you, anyway, Speedy?"

Wally looked down, and thought about it. "Well, uh...I dunno. No offense guys, but we really didn't get anything too name worthy when we got our, uh, talents. I mean really, Speedy? Superman? Next thing you know, we'll be calling Hal the Green Night Light."

Hal looked offended, and then punched Wally. As the red head cried in pain and surprise, Hal glared at him. "Nobody is calling me the Green Night Light."

Hal was wearing a black undershirt longsleeve, much like Clark was. However, he had some white pants and a green, white, and black vest. The neon green made him pretty noticable, but Clark guessed Wally wasn't that subtle either. The insigna on the ring was on the upper chest portion of the vest, which Hal had suggested.

"I do not understand. What does super have to do with anything? I mean, you have immense strength, do you not?"

John didn't look to shabby, either. His black shirt had some red X across it, and some navy blue pants made him look pretty subtle.

Clark sighed. "Exactly, John. Super strength. Get it?"

John shrugged, and moved to get his bag.

"Everybody ready to go?"

Shayera walked down in a short, yellow tank and some black skinny jeans. Her combat boots went up to her knees, and a small black half jacket completed her look.

Diana was walking down with her. Her tank top was like the top corner of the American flag, covered in blue with splotches of white stars. Bright red pants and golden boots made her the most noticeable out of all of them.

Diana looked around, and nodded. "You all look nice."

Wally was the first to reply, grinning widely. "Not as nice as you, beautiful."

Hal punched Wally's shoulder, and the younger boy yelped. The two started to get into it as Shayera started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Clark, what's with the giant S on your back?"

"...Not this again..."

"Alright everybody, load up!" They all turned to see Oliver, dressed in a lot of dark green. He was wearing a tank much like Wally's, and some spandex pants with combat boots. The outfit was completed with two arm guards and a quiver, which made him almost look like...

"Robin Hood, really?!" Hal and Wally started cracking up, along with the rest of the kids. Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"Well, at least I'm not the Green Night Light."

Hal paled, and then stood up straight.

"You were saying something about leaving?"


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Young Justice.

The warehouse was quiet. Nothing, not even a rat, made noise. Oliver was the first to walk in. Arrow in bow, he quietly urged the others to enter. He moved forward.

Suddenly, he heard a string snap. He turned to see an arrow aimed at his chest. He quickly shot it away, and turned to face his attacker. When he did, he sighed.

"Guys, the warehouse is clear."

The others came in, and suddenly more arrows came their way. They scrambled to get into a protective circle, at which Oliver laughed.

"Guys, have you even seen your attacker yet?"

They looked in the direction of their attacker, and their mouths fell open. Up on a rafter were two young kids, one ginger and the other blonde. They were having a laughing fit. Behind them was a beautiful teenage girl, looking at Oliver expectantly.

"Well, when these two told me you were going to the League with a small group, I thought they were lying. Guess I was wrong this time, ehh?"

Oliver scratched his head, embarrassed. "To be honest, I thought that some of them might've flaked out by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?'

"Hey!"

"None of us were going to flake out!"

"Anyway," Oliver looked at the younger two. "What exactly are they doing here?"

"We," The red headed one said in the most defiant way possible. "Are going with you."

"Yeah!" The blonde one agreed.

Oliver groaned, and then looked to the other girl. She shrugged. "Hey, I wasn't gonna tell them no, and besides, they could actually help."

He glared at her. "You are in so much trouble when I get back, Dinah. As for you two, there is no way in heck that I'm taking you into a secret base with a bunch of highly trained assassins just for kicks. No. Way. Your staying with Dinah and helping her protect Star."

The young kids jumped off the rafter, and started walking away from Oliver.

"Wait a minute, where do you think your going?!"

The red head shrugged, and continued to walk. "To the pick up location. "

"Roy, did you not hear anything I just said?! Your not going!"

The two continued to walk and giggle. Oliver looked at Dinah expectantly, but she smiled, meaning she would be no help. He sighed, and caught up with the younger two.

"There's no way to talk you out of this, is there?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Nope."

Oliver weighed his options. Miss the drop off point, but get these two back to Dinah and have to find some other way into the way in, which would be almost impossible without starting from the very beginning, or he could take the two kids, one of which was the sister of an assassin which could potentially get them information, and the other who was the crush of said sister. He sighed.

"Fine, but if you wander off without my permission, you are both in more trouble than even you two could get out of. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, Ollie!"

"Yep!"

Oliver looked over to his group, noticing that some of them were giggling, and the others stared at him dumbstruck. Clark was one that stared.

"Oliver, you can't be serious!" Clark yelled. "They're like, what, ten and seven? And your taking them to an island of assassins to find some guy they don't know? Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm thirteen."

"I'm ten!"

Oliver was already getting a migrane, and that was the last thing he needed right now. He already had a group of hyperactive teens, two tiny, mischevious archers, and his...well... he wasn't sure what she was, but he had to deal with her too. He decided to give it to Clark straight.

"Clark, these two are both highly trained, professional archers. One was raised on a Native American reservation with what was possibly the greatest archer who did, and ever will, live. The other is the child of two assassins, and the sister of an assassin, all of whom happen to work for the League. If there is anybody I should be worried about, it's not them. It's the rest of you people."

"Yeah! We're professionals!"

"We are super experienced!"

The others looked at eachother, but it was surprisingly Wally who took the lead.

"Listen, if Robin Hood wants to bring his band of merry men, or children, er, whatever, then fine. As long as we get Bruce back and all live to see another day, then I could care less if we had to bring a herd of cattle and some mattresses to fight with."

The others, even Clark, eventually came to this agreement. When everyone was cool with it, Oliver said goodbye to Dinah, and they all walked towards the pick up zone.

It was a dark spot on Gotham docks, one of the many. They ended up on dock B, and waited a while. That's when Oliver called them in.

"We're ready."

Suddenly, a submarine emerged from the harbor. Oliver unscrewed the lid, and jumped in. The group looked at the large vessel uncertainly. The two younger ones smirked, and started giggling uncotrollably.

"Don't tell me you guys are afraid of a submarine? This is hilarious!" Roy sat down, hurting from laughing so much.

Artemis giggled. "Yeah! Scaredy cats!"

The two looked at the others, and Shayera growled. "Hmmph. brats."

Artemis and Roy shrugged. They quickly jumped down the hatch, leaving the older kids stand there. They looked to eachother, and Shayera sighed.

"I'll go first if the rest of you are too pansy."

She walked over, and stared at the metal prison she would be running sighed, and jumped right into something that no one else knew as her worst nightmare.

Not that she would tell anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Young Justice.

Hal was going to be sick. He was stuck in a container with a bunch of crazy people, some of which were trained assassins, and the others could break him like a twig.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized in a sense that he was the only normal one.

Wally had superspeed. Clark could bench a truck. Diana had somewhere along the line learned to use bullet proof bracelets. Shayera had and could use an electrified mace. John was a telepath. Oliver was trained to kill people. The two younger ones were in the same boat.

He just had a green ring. That was it. He didn't have some interesting past, he wasn't planning on doing anything special. The others? They had special secrets that set them apart from everyone else. Him? He had been picked by a glowing ring, and that was it. There was nothing else.

He started to feel somewhat...uneeded.

While he had been thinking, everyone else had gotten in the tiny tin can.

"Hal, come on!"

"I'm coming Wally! Calm down!"

He took a few cautious steps down the ladder, and sighed.

Great, two of his least favorite things. Water and enclosed spaces. 

As he got off the ladder, he immediately sat down. Wally snickered. "What's a matter, fearless? Scared of a little submarine ride?"

Hal murmurerd something that should definitely not have been heard by Roy and Artemis, and he looked around. As he did, he noticed three extra passengers.

Wonderful. More people that could kill him.

Clark looked over to the baseball player, and then nudged Wally. "Hey, is he all right? He looks a little sick."

Wally smirked. "Yeah, you'll never hear him say it, but he hates this. He wants to be a fighter pilot, Clark. That means in the air, and not underneath anything. It's the farthest away he can get from the ground...and from water. He can't stand being in, around, or underneath water. The fact that this thing's a tiny, enclosed space isn't helping at all."

Clark scratched his head. "Then why is he doing it for Bruce?"

Wally laughed. "If there's one thing I know about Bruce, it's that he can get anyone to do freakin' crazy, life endangering things for him. There's something about mister cold and aloof that's just so dang likeable."

Clark wasn't sure that "liking" someone was worthy of life endangerment, but he couldn't really say anything, considering he was on this mission too.

"Alright everybody, sit down."

Everyone took a seat as Oliver took the helm. He then pointed to the three strangers on board. "This is my old crew. Guys, meet Giovanni Zatara, Helena Bertinelli, and Arthur Curry. They'll be hangin with us for now on."

The trio glared at the other passengers, as if them being here was offending. It was the Helena girl that spoke first. "These are the idiots your bringing?"

Zatara grabbed her arm. "Helena, this is not the time."

Helena swatted his hand away, and glared at him. "Oh no, I think this is a perfect time. You disappear for years, years Oliver! and you just decide to call us up out of the blue and tell us that you and a bunch of your friends, which you neglected to include were also comprised of Roy and Artemis, and tell us you need some way to get back into the League that you left! You can imagine that it might make me a little angry. So please, _explain to me what the heck your doing!"_

Oliver sighed. "Helena, listen, I-"

Helena grabbed his collar. "Oh, don't you _Helena _me! You're telling me exactly what's going on or so help me we'll tie you up and drop you off in the Meditteranean Sea and let you and your new _friends_ drown."

The blonde gulped, and everybody tensed up. She was joking, right?

Wally wanted to point out that her expression looked pretty serious.

Oliver glared at her. He then twisted her arm, and pushed against the wall. She started gasping, and she visibly was in pain. It seemed as if everyone in the craft had stopped breathing, some of them surprised by Oliver's sudden cruelness, and others remembering it.

"Listen to me, _Huntress, _I certainly don't have to explain myself, especially to you, and all you need to know is that if I appear or disappear from the League, my reasons are obviously important. You don't question me, do you understand?"

She tried to take a breath in. "Yes!"

Oliver leaned in with a cruel smirk on his face. "What was that?"

"Yes, Yes I understand!"

He still didn't let go, as if he was savoring the moment. That's when Wally walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Oliver, stop."

The ginger backed off. That's when Oliver stopped, and backed away from Helena. He looked down, and turned away.

"I...I'm sorry Helena. I dunno.. I didn't...I thought I was getting better."

Wally walked up to him, and patted his shoulder. "Listen, man. I'm sure you have gotten better. It happens to everyone that has crazy psychopath bosses. The fact is, now you have to try harder since your going back. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Oliver nodded, and turned to the girl. She looked a little frightened, but the defiant look in her eyes told every one she would bounce back quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to snap at you like that, and you guys deserve to know what I called you for. Just, sit down for this, okay?"

Helena nodded, though she took the farthest seat away from Oliver. He looked at them, and then looked down. "I called you guys cause I need your help. You remember Bruce, right? Well, he's the reason I got out of the League. He helped me get...better. Anyway, he was kidnapped a few days ago by Red Hood. These morons were saved by him when Slade failed to grab him, so we ended up meeting, and decided to pay our debts by getting him out. That's why I called you up."

It was silent. Everyone took a moment to soak in the information, some realizing exactly what they have gotten themselves into, others still in shock. That's when they heard Zatara's faint whisper.

"So it's true."

Oliver looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "We heard about Bruce's come back. However, we heard a different story. He had supposedly volutarily returned to the League. Everyone was devestated. The first one of us to escape, and then he came back? The rebellion took a blow. There were a few whispers that he had been coerced, but...well..."

Zatara and Helena looked ashamed, but Arthur looked overjoyed. The large teen smiled. "I knew he wouldn't abondon our cause!"

Oliver looked grim. "Do you know where he is?"

Arthur shook his head. "As with everything that has to do with Bruce in our line of work, you couldn't find Bruce unless your one of the higher ups. The only chance you have of finding him is talking to one of the secondaries, and unless you are buddies with Deathstroke, Vixen, or Sinestro, then you aren't getting anywhere near the guy."

Oliver looked at them in surprise. "Wait, you got demoted?"

Zatara nodded. "Temporarily, of course. You see, they gave us simple instructions...and now, if we follow them, maybe it can work in all of our favor. You see, they told us that I could get my rank back if we brought you in..."

Oliver looked shocked, but then stared at Arthur, Helena, and Zatara. "Wait, do you mean-!?"!

"No, you idiot! We may be upset with you, but we aren't going to throw you to Lady Shiva."

Oliver cringed. He knew Lady Shiva. He was once her right hand. She'd be so upset if she got her hands on him...

"So what do you think we should do?"

That's when everything went dead silent. This was the problem. They needed a plan, and they unfortunately didn't have one.

"Maybe we should wait a bit on planning. This has no doubt been a stressful meeting for all of us, and I assume that we have a long jouney ahead of us. Why don't we take a rest?" Diana advised.

Oliver nodded. "That would be best."

That's when everyone broke into groups. Oliver started the sub, and began to pilot it through the water. The other assassins started to speak among themselves while the others all got together.

"Hey, uh, Wally? Not that I don't admire your bravery, but why the heck did you go up to Oliver in his crazy "I'll kill you for fun" trance?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

John nodded. "Yes, I too believe that it was foolish. What was your purpose?'

Wally looked away, and sighed. "Bruce...he sometimes did this. When we would be training, he would get frustrated, and he'd snap like that. Not near as bad, but you could still notice. Alfred told me it was because of his training, and that he just needs a little reminder of exactly what's going on."

Hal threw back his head in anger. "Errggh! Wally! You do not go tap on a crazy dude's shoulder because you think he'll stop! That is a terrible idea!"

"I think it was quite impressive!"

Everyone was a bit startled by Arthur's entrance. He walked into the circle, and immediately put his arm around Wally's shoulder. He squeezed him, and Wally was fairly sure he heard two ribs break.

Arthur looked bewildered, and he was oblivious to Wally's current suffocation. "Imagine! You, simply defeating the most brutal, cruel, and dangerous man I have ever met! You did it by tapping his shoulder! Brilliant!"

This worried Hal a bit more. "Brutal? Dangerous? Cruel!?"

He stopped squeezing Wally for a moment, and the ginger took several gasps and mouthfuls of air in. Then, he punched Wally in the arm, and the runner yelped. The large blonde teen laughed. "Ahh, yes! This twig has found my favor by his deed! Come, Wallace! Let me share with you my adventures! Then you can share yours, of course! Someone so brave must have impressive tales."

Wally grumbled as he was grabbed by the arm and led to a small bench on the other side of the sub. Hal was worried, but Clark laughed.

"I think he likes you, Wally!"

"Shut up, Clark."


End file.
